Amor Diabólico
by 88AmaterasuRasenShuriken88
Summary: Sherlock ha citado a Moriarty en la azotea del Hospital de Bart's para resolver el problema final entre ambos. Amor y odio se mezclan en una situación cuya suerte el destino ya ha decidido... Pero antes, Jim decide llevar a cabo una acción que sólo ellos guardarán y se llevarán a la tumba, un último acto de despedida, un adiós nunca pronunciado. Ficción estilo songfic con lime.


Ohayo! Nuevamente volvemos a vernos, gente querida… Esta vez les traigo un songfic que fue creado de una idea que le surgió a mi querida neechan Mawar Hitam, señorita caballeresca que me propuso escribir un fanfic; todo esto en honor supremo a una espléndida canción que ambas amamos: "I Hate Everything About You", del grupo de rock canadiense Three Days Grace, y del álbum que lleva el mismo nombre de la banda. Confieso que he hecho varios songfics basados en esta canción, porque… ¡la adoro! Espero subirlos pronto, si el tiempo lo permite.

**Advertencia:** Songfic con contenido slash o yaoi (relación hombre x hombre), y con un poco de lime *¡* (no es suficiente como para terminar vaciado en sangre, pero al menos es posible fomentar unas gotas de derrame nasal xD). Como siempre lo he dicho, si no te gustan esta clase de ficciones, no es mi problema. Cada quien sus gustos y creo que con esto es suficiente para advertirte previamente. Lo leerás bajo tu propia responsabilidad si aún con todo esto, te atreves a desentrañar la torcida y oscura mente de esta escritora, ¡muajajaja! Si no aceptas, pues ¿qué esperas? ¡Largo de aquí!

**Serie:** Sherlock, la famosa programación inglesa de la BBC, cuya tercera temporada estamos esperando con ansias *¬*.

**Pareja:** JimLock (o sea, Jim Moriarty x Sherlock Holmes). Resulta muy divertido hacer ficciones con esta pareja, aunque originalmente prefiero Sherlock x John 3, pero este par también es muy apreciado por mí.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este songfic son de mi pertenencia, por desgracia T_T. Los personajes aparecidos aquí son propiedad oficial de mi señor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la BBC de Londres le otorgo los derechos de la serie (¡gracias por traernos una obra tan exquisita, ambientada en nuestra época! Y… con actores terriblemente sensuales y violables *¬* ÒwÓ).

**Aclaración:** Como ya había mencionado en líneas anteriores, la canción en que me he basado para este songfic es del grupo Three Days Grace:"I Hate Everything About You". Puse la letra de la canción en su idioma original, y para aquellos que les gustaría ver la letra traducida (o que no sepan mucho inglés, LOL), pondré al final del fanfic la letra en español de la misma.

_Neechan, he aquí el songfic que me propusiste hacer (y lo consideré un reto xD), espero que os guste, porque estoy segura que el tuyo también me encantará. La trama estará basada, como ya te había spoileado, en el último episodio de la segunda temporada (2x03, como todos lo conocemos ;) ), así que será una escena muy familiar para ambas y demás seguidores de esta escultural obra, producto del séptimo arte. Me ha encantado escribirlo, en especial porque adoro tanto a Sherlock como a Jim, es que… ¡pardiez! Ambos son maravillosamente genialluz (uno por sociópata y otro por psicópata *¬*), y sabes que todo lo que sea anormal, extraño, poco común, diferente, despreciado, rechazado, odiado, temido, desconocido, paranormal, psicótico, loco, extremo, desordenado, incomprensible, indescifrable, oculto, irracional, enigmático, contradictorio, paradójico, ilógico, fantástico, mágico, oscuro, extraterrestre, inalcanzable, imposible, contranatural, mental, frío, insensible, maldito, demoníaco, inhumano, enfermo, asqueroso, repugnante, mitológico, del más allá, cadavérico, sangriento, violento, etc., es bienvenido en mi retorcido pero amado mundo; porque todo eso se reúne en mí, y aquello que encuentro con parecidos a mi persona, enseguida lo adoro y lo reclamo como mío, ¡jejejeje! Un saludo desde la ciudad donde estoy estudiando mi carrera, esperando que muy pronto tenga una compañera de cuarto xD._

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Amor Diabólico**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Locura y elegancia, dos palabras que describían a Jim Moriarty, el mayor genio del crimen, a la perfección. Era el enemigo ideal de Sherlock Holmes, era más que eso. Ambos se habían conocido en una piscina (y no nos referimos a una fiesta ni nada parecido), situación que presenció la tensión materializada. En realidad, ¿cuánto le importaba al único detective consultor su blogger? Jim Moriarty lo sabía, sabía que John era el punto débil de su enemigo, de su obstáculo, de su obsesión… su única y maldita obsesión.

Preciso y despreocupado, así era su plan para atraerlo. Sabía que caería en su juego, lo quisiera o no. Era su silencioso grito de guerra. Por eso aquella visita a su departamento en el 221 B de Baker Street; lo incitó a caer en su intrincado y sencillo sistema de perdición, lo invitó a jugar con fuego, sabiendo que el detective consultor no se podría negar a ello, porque él también lo hubiese aceptado. Sólo por diversión. Nada más.

—Me necesitas, porque sin mí no eres nada. Los dos somos iguales, aunque tú eres aburrido. Y quiero resolver el problema, el nuestro—soltó Moriarty con su típica lucidez psicópata mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos celestes, impenetrables y fríos, al igual que los suyos.

«Era imposible resistirse a la tentadora oferta de desaparecer de una vez por todas al único que podía evitarte estar con él, ¿verdad, Sherlock? Será divertido el desenlace de nuestra historia» pensaba Jim, mientras formaba letras en una manzana que su enemigo le había ofrecido.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Todo había sido perfectamente orquestado por Jim, todo por un único momento con él; sin nadie de por medio, sin un médico blogger que interfiriese con la magia de la muerte. El momento a solas que siempre había anhelado, y todo lo hizo por él, por Sherlock Holmes: el único hombre en el mundo al que realmente consideró como alguien a su altura, o quizá mucho más. Aún en sus momentos de seriedad, recordaba al joven detective con extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo y mente; rememoraba con especial alegría la descripción que había hecho sobre él durante el juicio del robo de las joyas de la corona.

—Jim Moriarty no es un hombre, sino una araña—había afirmado Sherlock, en un perfecto vistazo a su interior.

Jim sonrió de forma orgullosa, con aire maníaco: Sherlock nunca se equivocaba. Había dado en el blanco, sí… él era una araña, un ser que hacía uso de sus redes infinitas para conseguir que sus víctimas cayesen indefensas en su telaraña. Bastó con encontrarse una vez, para saber que había dado con el perfecto contrincante, reflejo de sí mismo; representando la espléndida laceración hedonista de su torcida alma.

Se carcajeó discretamente por aquellos recuerdos sobrios, disfrutando el aire helado que corría por la azotea. Él vendría, de eso no quedaba duda alguna. Vendría por él, únicamente por él. Y eso lo alegraba, llenaba de macabra excitación su mente pérfida, alimentando su ego. Sherlock Holmes, su peor enemigo y su más grande entretenimiento, había puesto en marcha definitiva el destino de aquél distinguido psicópata… porque sólo al joven detective le había permitido el privilegio de exterminarlo.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

Ahí estaba, al fin, el único ser en este aburrido mundo que podía darle un rato de diversión a su vida. Sherlock había subido a la azotea del Hospital de Bart's, con su habitual seguridad y autoconfianza. Le encantó, le maravilló verlo así de valiente y decidido, no retrocediendo ni un ápice en su resolución de salvar a la única persona que había logrado traspasar ese inquebrantable muro de hierro y hielo.

Lo esperaba con el tema de "Staying Alive" en su Smartphone, canción que ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de escuchar cuando se encontraron en la piscina la primera vez. Jim había dicho que el principal problema era que ambos estaban con vida… pero en realidad era Moriarty el único problema, él lo sabía, pero no se iría sin haberse llevado a su obsesión. La simple razón lo alentaba a alejar al único detective consultor del mundo del amor que cualquier persona "normal" pudiese brindarle. Porque solamente ellos dos eran diferentes del resto, no: eran iguales entre sí…

—Me he pasado toda la vida buscando con qué distraerme. Y el mejor de todos los entretenimientos has sido tú—confesó Jim sin preocupación alguna, como si estuviese hablando con un viejo amigo, un amigo al cual le permitiría que lo matara.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Su extraño sentimiento por Sherlock era amor, ¿qué más podía ser? No podía engañarse a sí mismo, ni siquiera lo intentaba. Moriarty sabía que el amor entre ellos era imposible, resultaba así por ser una desconocida mescolanza de sensaciones que los alentaban a matarse, pero al mismo tiempo a besarse, como si nunca fuese a existir un mañana de nuevo, y sólo estuviera frente a ellos la puerta del Final Caótico.

El perfecto psicópata sabía que era un amor diabólico, imposible, pero eso le gustaba. Adoraba lo prohibido, por ser más difícil de conseguir; pero lo prohibido que la gente "normal" consideraba así, era demasiado aburrido para él. No, Sherlock era prohibido, pero en un nivel que nadie podía percibir, tan sólo él. La pregunta era: ¿Sherlock también tenía conocimiento de ese amor demoníaco?

—Me desharé de Richard Brooke para recuperar a Jim Moriarty—las palabras del detective consultor le habían confirmado que él también estaba consciente de la situación que ambos vivían. ¡Bien! Esperaba eso de él.

Moriarty lo había obligado a ponerse entre la espada y la pared. Lo había hecho por tenerlo tan sólo unos momentos a su lado. Y esa oportunidad no iba a malgastarse, aunque le costase la vida. Pero estaba dispuesto a darla gustosamente por él, y a la vez, a llevárselo al infierno para que sólo fueran ellos dos, y nada más.

Recordó con especial premura aquella manzana que había marcado en el departamento del 221 B… y sabía a la perfección que su amado enemigo comprendía aquél mensaje, y era por eso que se encontraba frente a él. Todo tenía que arreglarse. Todo tenía que ponerse en claro, a pesar de estar expuestas las evidencias a la vista de ambos.

_Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know?_

Sherlock, casi al borde de una furiosa rabia contenida, había tomado por el cuello de su chaqueta al brillante genio del mal, dejándolo suspendido entre él y los considerables metros que los separaban del oscuro pavimento. Era evidente que él acrecentaba su locura y desataba sus demonios. Por otro lado, Moriarty estaba muriendo de felicidad por haber logrado lo que quería de él. Aspiraba silenciosamente el aroma del perfume que nunca se había aplicado, miraba los ojos llenos del amor que nunca se hizo presente en su horizonte mental. No iba a detenerse, no hasta que se cumpliera su última voluntad, a costa de su existencia…

Ellos eran uno solo, eran dos cuerpos despegados de un individuo, pero a la vez representaban a un solo ser. Siempre habían estado conscientes de ese tema en particular. Resultaba curioso que dos pares de ojos se enfrentaran en un silencioso desafío, contándose todo lo que no era necesario decirse a viva voz. Sistema silente de palabras y gestos que sólo ellos podían llevar a cabo. Química perfecta, si así podía llamársele entre la gente común.

La ruleta de la vida había comenzado a girar. Moriarty lo aprovechó para acecharlo, para permitir que su presa se dejase atrapar por última y primera vez…

El sabor de su boca era como lo había imaginado: empalagosamente dulce y terriblemente amargo. Los extremos eran adorables para él. Y Sherlock se dejaba hacer sin más de por medio, olvidándose por un instante de todo lo que le rodeaba, porque sabía que ya no había salida.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

Aunque por fuera se estuviese comportando como una estoica roca, ambos sabían que interiormente el detective consultor quería derretirse con ese húmedo recorrido de lengua por su albino cuello. Jim lo conocía perfectamente porque era su Yo separado de su ser. Sabía que el orgullo del joven dependía de su indiferencia, y podía sentir un leve temblor proveniente de su interior.

La emoción lo embargaba. Había desatado de su cuello la bufanda azul marino y desabrochado parte de su camisa. No se detendría ante nada porque sabía que era la primera y última vez que probaba las dulces hieles de un paraíso infernal. Sherlock no se inmutaba, no se movía: sabía que toda reacción de rechazo era en vano, pues él también quería sentirlo, aunque nunca se lo haría saber. Jim tampoco…

Y sin embargo, ambos tenían pleno conocimiento del odioso amor que se profesaban entre sí. Era un juego de palabras con la ausencia de las mismas. Era un laberinto de cuya salida tenían la solución, pero habían decidido perderse en él, porque estar perdidos era necesario para salvaguardar lo imposible, lo que nunca iba a poder florecer ni pensarse siquiera.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

El camino de besos por la tersa y nívea piel de su Yo que estaba del lado de los ángeles había continuado. Disfrutando cada milímetro de esa cubierta corpórea, Jim sabía que eso jamás iba a ser sabido por nadie. Era un secreto entre ellos, un juego de niños que juran por la eternidad estar unidos a pesar de que saben que tarde o temprano tendrán que separarse. Su amado enemigo, aquél que había logrado llevar su locura y cordura al grado máximo, se iría marcado al infierno con sus suspiros y sus besos, pruebas suficientes para hacerlo saber que tuvo un dueño al que nunca podría haberle obedecido; y Jim se iba sabiendo que tuvo un amante al que nunca podría haber hecho suyo, pero que sin embargo así fue. Todos los secretos se pudrirían en la tumba, pero nunca el amor diabólico que denunciaban aquellas leves marcas rojas sobre la piel del detective consultor.

Sherlock lo había permitido todo porque era la despedida definitiva, una farsa muy bien escenificada cuyo guión jamás fue escrito. No se iría vanamente de ese mundo sin antes haberle agradecido a su peor enemigo y su amor imposible del único modo que podía hacerlo.

Un último beso era más que suficiente, la unión de dos labios que representaban la unificación de una sola alma maldecida a no amarse a sí misma. No hubo un abrazo de por medio, ambos sabían que eso haría más complicadas las cosas. El beso era suficiente para dejar marcado lo que en realidad nunca pasó. ¿Podrías besarte a ti mismo sin necesidad de una barrera reflectora de por medio? Parece algo imposible. Y ellos estaban logrando lo que nadie nunca iba a poder hacer.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Se separaron de aquella unión como si nada hubiera pasado. Así tenía que ser, así debía ser. Un inexistente lazo de odio y amor que, juntándose, era imposible de ser contenido por el mundo, de ser soportado por sus frágiles cuerpos.

—No, claro que no eres vulgar. Lo puedo ver—decía Jim mientras volvía a abotonar la camisa de su amado enemigo y colocaba de modo despreocupado la bufanda en el cuello que nunca fue suyo, ni lo sería—. Eres como yo… pero tú tienes una oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos. Tú puedes seguir. Te deseo buena suerte.

Le ofrece la mano como si se tratase de un socio al que le tiene toda la confianza del mundo. En realidad así era, confiaba en él, pero al mismo tiempo no se fiaba de sus acciones. La gama perfecta de personalidad que lo caracterizaba a él, y a su Yo también.

«Aunque no pueda hacerlo, quiero verte muerto… sería más sexy» concluyó Jim mentalmente, preparado para llevar a cabo el destino que la mística muerte le había preparado, el camino que él había labrado.

—Soy tú… me mataré. Eres yo… te matarás—susurró casi imperceptiblemente Moriarty, esperando que aquellas palabras fuesen oídas por su contrincante.

Él sabía que las había escuchado, incluso aunque las hubiese pronunciado mentalmente. La ruleta de la vida había dejado de girar, deteniéndose en un único punto que lo culminaría todo…

—¡NO!—fue el estridente grito de Sherlock al ver que su amor imposible e inexistente dejaba este plano para siempre.

El cuerpo ya sin vida de Jim cayó boca arriba, borbotando sangre desde la parte trasera de la cabeza, lugar por donde había salido el fatídico proyectil que marcaba el comienzo de la magia de la muerte. Sherlock sólo observó por algunos momentos el cadáver que yacía sobre el frío suelo de la azotea. Los ojos de aquél distinguido psicópata se habían quedado abiertos, como queriendo decir el "adiós" que nunca saldría de su boca, ni que iba a salir jamás, siendo restringido por el orgullo.

—Me he abandonado…—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la casi cerrada y agobiada garganta del joven detective.

Ahora él sabía que no quedaba otro camino. No había otra opción a elegir, porque la ruleta de la vida ya había decidido por ambos. Si eran uno solo, el camino que debían tomar era el mismo. Así que se dirige hacia la orilla del edificio, observando el vacío que lo separaba de la mortuoria farsa. Era necesario… no quedaba otra solución para salvar a aquél que de verdad amaba, y con el que sí había una oportunidad… Moriarty se lo había dicho, le había permitido ser feliz.

Saca su Smartphone del bolsillo de la gabardina, marcando uno de los dos números que tenía apuntado en su libreta de direcciones.

Ahora era su turno de despedirse por un tiempo de todo lo que iba a extrañar. Lo más doloroso sería decirle adiós a su blogger, a la única persona común (que en realidad no era común para él) a la que le había entregado algo más que su amistad y confianza…

FIN

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Songfic terminado… no tengo nada que decir, porque en realidad creo que todo se explica por sí solo *sale corriendo a llorar en un rincón*, ¡aunque todo parecía tan perfecto con ellos! T_T. Adoro los amores imposibles y contradictorios… amo ser cruel con los personajes de mis ficciones, pero también me gusta darles la revancha y escribirles una historia en compensación por los sufrimientos previos :D. Me ha encantado desarrollar este songfic, y seguiré escribiendo de este y otros modos porque forman parte de mi estilo; pero claro: casi todos queremos un final feliz. Habrá otros desenlaces y otros tipos de historias para deleitarse, es cosa segura. Así que sean pacientes y esperen noticias de mí ;).

¿Que por qué "Amor Diabólico"? ¡Pardiez, gente, eso es tan fácil! Simple y sencillamente porque resulta contraproducente amar y odiar a alguien a la vez, creando una fascinante mezcla de vida y muerte, ¡muajajaja! Obvio, este tipo de amoríos son muy comunes, tal y como dice la frase: "del odio al amor hay un solo paso", y creo que esto también podría aplicarse en viceversa… Amo esta clase de relaciones, así de paradójicas y contradictorias, pero a la vez resultan ser las más efectivas, o las más trágicas *suspira como demonio deprimido*.

Bueno, ¡basta de palabrería extraterrestre! Les prometí que pondría al final del songfic la canción traducida, así que aquí la tienen… ¡jejeje! Me da risa porque luego las traduzco a mi modo y pongo palabras de más xD…

**"Odio Todo Sobre Ti"**

_Cada vez que permanecemos despiertos_

_Después de cada golpe que nos damos_

_Cada sentimiento que acumulo_

_Pero aún no te he extrañado_

_Cada vecino que se mantuvo despierto_

_Por cada suspiro y grito que provocamos_

_Todos los sentimientos que acumulo_

_Pero aun así continúo sin extrañarte_

_Y es sólo cuando me detengo a pensar en ello…_

_Odio todo sobre ti_

_Entonces, ¿por qué te amo?_

_Odio todo sobre ti_

_Entonces, ¿por qué te amo?_

_Cada vez que permanecemos despiertos_

_Después de cada golpe que nos damos_

_Cada sentimiento que acumulo_

_Pero aún no te he extrañado_

_Y es sólo cuando me detengo a pensar en ello…_

_Odio todo sobre ti_

_Entonces, ¿por qué te amo?_

_Odio todo sobre ti_

_Entonces, ¿por qué te amo?_

_Sólo cuando me detengo a pensar en ti,_

_Me doy cuenta_

_Sólo cuando te detienes a pensar en mí,_

_¿Te das cuenta?_

_Odio todo sobre ti_

_Entonces, ¿por qué te amo?_

_Odias todo sobre mí_

_Entonces, ¿por qué me amas?_

_Yo odio_

_Tú odias_

_Yo odio_

_Me amas_

_Odio todo sobre ti_

_Entonces, ¿por qué te amo?_


End file.
